new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaugnarstedt
"Rushing over the waves, the ships seemed to be locked in some sort of dance. Unlike many other vessels that I have seen, they didn't seem crush through the waves but just gently moving over them. Sliding with ease as the oars moved, the sound of their drums echoing over the water." At the northern tip of the House of Magnhild, lies Vaugnarstedt. Named after the large river, the city isn't one of the largest known in the Hon clan. But it is one of the oldest settlements founded by the Hons after their immigration. It is a city that is known for the large collection of knowledge, sailors contest as well as the place where most jarls of Magnhild have received their last voyage. Not to mention that the locals hold annual races with their own ships, which usually attracts folk from neighbouring villages to watch. History The city of Vaugnarstedt was founded centuries ago when the Hon migrated from the north - from where they landed in the Hotspring. When a large group of Hons sailed south, they went up the river that would later be named Vaugnar. Reaching the rough place, they decided to embark and eventually make their home. Next, to building their homes on the cliffs, the Hons started to carve into the stone. From stairs that would lead to the docks to establishing buildings as houses. Over time the city would keep expanding. With the population growing over time, so too would the city. Establishments, homes as the industry would grow. Located at the river, the city would become one of the prime sites for the Hons of Magnhild to docks their ships. Being one of the places where the Hons landed first after their immigration, it soon would hold a ceremonial status. Many jarls of the House of Magnhild wouldn't receive their last voyage near Magnhild but at Vaugnarstedt. As the city started to grow, so too would its defences. At first, wooden and earth walls would be erected. The natural defences in the form of the cliffs and unscaleable terrain would only further supplement the city's fortifications. Over time, the earth and wood defences would be replaced by stone walls. Towers, parapets and sturdy gates would become the sight of what visitors would be greeted by when approaching the city over land. The 'Modern' Conflicts By the time of the Great War, Vaugnarstedt became a strategic position for both the Hon clan as for the Water Country invaders. Besieging the city from land as blockading them from the waters, the Hon would put up a fierce fight for months. Before the besiegers could break through the defences to finally conquer the city, they had to move back. Learning of the tactical regrouping of their enemy, the Hons decided to move out with their own ships during the night. A fierce battle was wagered as the Hons battled on the waters with their enemies while being led by the thegn Asmund Hon of the Brant Lineage. Suffering losses, they managed to damage many of the vessels and well sinking some of their large galleys. The next time that Vaugnarstedt would come under attack was during the Shoji Occupation. Though the attack on the city was in no comparison as big as on Magnhild, the forces of the Occupation tried to smash through the defences. Managing to create a breach, the forces of Shoji were confronted by a sole warrior. According to the locals, this was the old man that went by the name of Egil. Armed with a shield and his family's sword, Egil apparently managed to surprise the attackers, as they were climbing through the breach - thus unable to utilize their muskets right away. According to the local legend, Egil managed to kill a solid twenty enemies before he was taken down. This inspired the other defenders to follow Egil's footsteps and sally out. Managing to overwhelm the attackers, despite the losses, the city would once more remain unconquered. Asmund's Legacy In the present day, Vaugnarstedt has little grown in terms of size to the recent past. The scars from the past attacks on the city are quite hard to be noticed. Being led by Asmund Hon for a long time, the city has flourished under his care. But slowly there is some unrest growing as the old thegn has no heirs nor any relatives to succeed him. Surrounding Land The surrounding land of the city is described as rough and barren. There isn't much going in terms of agriculture due to the small room for it. There are a few iron mines that are nearby the city but there isn't much in terms of forests or open spaces in the vicinity of the city. The City The defences As expected of the Hons, the defences of the city are as detailed as they can be. With double rings of walls as the first line of defence, complete with towers, murder holes and other killing zones. Yet one of the strongest systems of defences are the bridges that the city has. With the city expanding from cliffs to the main island, there three bridges which can be hauled up to prevent invaders from pushing into the centre and heart of the city. Narrow passways, supplemented by gatehouses, leading to the docks can easily be held by a small unit against a larger enemy force. With inner walls, the city is a strong bastion of stone, wood and steel - wielded by the defenders. The Outer districts Vaugnarstedt has grown over the nearby cliffs and here are where most people live and work. Homes as establishments are found in the outer districts where there are a few small pathways that lead to small ports. Most of these smaller ports have space to allow vessels that are being used for fishing and small trading with nearby cities. There are some homes and workplaces that have been made by carving into the sturdy stone. These are called 'borrow homes' by the locals, who are quite prideful about their 'burrows'. When a 'burrow' is created, the locals try to decorate them with inscriptions. These inscriptions are either used to invoke some good luck or tell something about the founder or builder of the burrow. There are various longhouses in which warriors of Vaugnarstedt train and hone their skills. Armourers, blacksmiths and the like settle their forges nearby the longhouses. The Centre The centre of the city is located in the more remote part of the settlement. Only accessible by crossing the bridges and stone walls, gatehouses and guards. Once having passed those the visitors will enter the oldest part of the city. There are some buildings of stone but the locals still seem to be rather fond of building with wood. Though space is scarce, there is a cosy atmosphere. A centre market is found where many local wares are being sold. Some shipments come in but not many exotic products find their way to Vaugnarstedt's market these days. An important landmark in the centre of Vaugnarstedt is the . It is the largest in existence, housing books, scrolls and written information that dates back centuries. Some say that some tomes even date from before the Chonobi embarked on the western continent. The is a large circular building that seems to be a tower, reaching upwards and surpassing neighbouring buildings in height. A stone wall, two gates and many guards set the first line of security. Members of the Grey Guard also have quarters in the large complex - both studying, living and acting as an internal security. For while many are allowed to sign up for education, there are several sections that are closed off from entry - unless the respective person has the authority. The building also has some lower levels, going underground. Here, the storage rooms are found but also some locations where tomes, books and scrolls are hidden away. Usually for their importance or because they are deemed too dangerous. The Thegn's Stronghold When proceeding to the highest point in the city, one will reach the perimeter of the Thegn's stronghold. Set off by a stone wall and one gate leading to the courtyard, there are various homes that house servants and guards that provide the daily service to their thegn. Not to mention the stables as various other establishments - such as the armoury, library and prison. A path that leads down, goes to the department of where the guest's lodges are located. These lodges can range from a simple room to a spacious small homes that provides sight over the Vaugnar river, where guests enjoy the comfort as being served by servants. Another path goes down towards the port, where many longships are docked. Proceeding further will lead to the large hall. Entering will make one step into the large hall. Long tables and benches are in place in three rows that could give place for a large number of people to sit down and enjoy feasts. Three central fires can be light for warmth and light during feasts, evenings and the cold seasons. At the head of this hall are two ornated chairs from where the thegn and the thegninya reside. A separated table can replace the two chairs for when guests come and receive the honour of dining with the thegn directly - instead of being allowed to sit at one of the long tables. From the large hall, there are various paths. One way leads to a staircase, carved into the rock upon which the hall is built, that allows one to make way to the storage. In here not only food and alcohol are stored away in a large department but also a detachment that holds the storage of medicines and herbs. One of the other paths that go down leads to the Thegn's private and small port. There, the thegn's favourite ships are docked and being maintained. Going past the right door at the head of the hall leads to the first floors. The first floor is where some rooms are dedicated to various goals such as: * A study room with an ornated desk. Various bookshelves are filled with books on a wide range of topics. * The old war room, where maps hang against the wall as well a circle table. It is where plans for expeditions were made. * A workshop, where many tools are laying around. Asmund used it to tinker with his own gear and weapons, trying to keep them in top shape. The workshop offers a multitude of tools to tinker and craft various matters. * Training Room. A room that is being used for the occupants to be tutored as well for the denizens of the hall to hone their own skills in martial pursuits. Racks of blunt weapons as protective padded jackets Another staircase will lead up to the personal chambers of the family that resides in the large hall. Going to through the left door, near the head of the stronghold will lead to the kitchens, a small hall where servants as guards can enjoy their breaks. A door leads to a passage, that connects the kitchen to the storage. Category:Chonobi Category:Hon Clan Category:Hon House Category:City Category:Empire of Akino